Serpent
by Nijah-B
Summary: This is a fanfiction that focuses on Sesshomaru and an original character.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Underneath him I gazed into his eyes I couldn't read his expression. Lust, love, hate, confusion. That's what I saw, confusion. I winced as I felt something digging into my hip so I tried to readjust myself. It felt like his blade hilts were digging in and it hurt. I adjusted and twist. Finally, I looked down to realize his blades were nowhere near my hips. I returned my gaze back to him "Sesshomaru." heat rushed through me. I wanted him off but even more, I wanted him inside me. He had been trying to kill me for three years. I was hurt and tired of running. He caught me weakened by my own will to live. I had given up and he took the opportunity to finish me for good.

I assumed he would had taken his claws straight through my chest, but instead, I was tackled to the ground and pinned. His arms pressed mine to my side, as open legs kept mine closed. I squirmed and tried to get loose.

"What are you doing" he chuckled at me, "Are you really trying to break free." He smirked as he pushed a curly strand out of my face before placing his hand on my neck squeezing.

"Eck, sesh. . . . " I struggled to speak "ple….se…..st…..op" I felt the air escaping my lungs without any taken back in. He suddenly released my neck and before I could fully catch a breath his lips were enveloped over mine. His hand slid across my neck and into my hair gripping it and forcing my head back as he plunged deeper into my throat. I tried to fight it as I felt his other arm groping my left breast. I became flustered and hot. I wanted him to stop yet I wanted him to proceed. I wanted to feel him in places all over my body.

"Stop? Don't make me laugh Nijah. You like what I am doing." He taunted me as I blushed shamefully. It felt like Stockholm syndrome. Wanting him to invade me in ways that only a man could. I wanted him deep inside me. And he knew this as he kissed me once more.

His hands slid down my hip to remove my bottoms. Having a tough time getting them over my ass he got pissed and ripped them in one swift tug taking my underwear with it. I jerked in the quick snap of pain I received from tearing of the fabric. His hand slid up and down my right thigh pulling my leg to his hip. I tried to sit up and see what was about happen. I knew what was going to proceed but I wanted to anticipate how much of it was going to happen.

"No, lay down" he growled as he pushed me back. A gasp left my mouth as I hit the ground. Once again I felt a snap of pain as my body hit the forest floor. I looked to my left waiting for the Collison of his member and my sex. "Look at me" he demanded grabbing my face and jerking it into the center. "I want to see your face as I climb into that cunt of yours. As I penetrate that virgin hole."

"But I'm…." he covered my mouth anticipating a yelp as he shoved himself inside. A surprised look swept across his face followed by a grin

"Oh so you've been taken already" he smirked as he climbed further into me. Forcing my body forward with each lunge "hmm you are ready aren't you? Wanting what I have to offer." He said with satisfaction in his voice as he continued stroking me. Lust was now in his gaze, along with passion but even more confusion. Did he know what he was doing? It seemed as if his body taken over rather than his mind, his instinct, nor his pride. I got an arm free and proceeded to run up his chest to his neck, to grasp his cheek. Before I could grasp it he caught my palm and forced my arm down. Where he held it above my head possessing so much control. I was turned on to the max and welcomed him with every stroke. Slow and steady yet forceful. I started to close my eyes enjoying the motion "Open them" he demanded. I looked him into the eyes as he started fucking me faster and harder. My whole body jerked as I began to moan louder and in sync with his movements. A smile of pure satisfaction slid across his face.

"Oh my god, Sesshomaru!" I call out before I release myself onto his pelvis.

"We have just begun," he says to me as he chuckles slightly before flipping me onto my stomach

"What are you about to do?" I question. My voice weary. I didn't want in in that hole of all holes. He leaned down to my ear. I felt the heat from his mouth as he whispered

"Not this time" those words sank in my stomach. Biting my ear he slid his dick between my cheeks teasing me of what was yet to come. He moved it lower and approached my dripping hole. I sucked my breath in between my teeth as my body jerked forward.

"Oh" I gasped, then I become lost for words. He began biting my neck down to my shoulder. Before I knew it he was in the middle of my upper back. He sucked and bit and sucked some more. It stung but I liked it no I loved it. "Ah, Sesshomaru!" I called out to him. He didn't stop but he did moan in pleasure as he continued. It hurt and it felt like forever when he let go. I heard a fleshy pop and I could feel the bruise forming.

"I like that mark, take as a gift" he smirked then grabbed ahold of my hair. Pulling hard enough to rip it from the roots. Plunging into me vigorously I began to lose it.

"I'm going to cum!" I hollered out

"Do it do it now" he commanded as I released my juices once again. He pulled out. Flipping me back; over I was expecting him to go again but he didn't. He stood up and fixed himself. He didn't say a word. Yet he smirked. I felt disgusted as he just looked at me with a look of lust.

"So is this what you wanted to defile and mock me," I said panting heavily. Exhausted and hot. Sweat collected at my hairline before rolling down the side of my face. His expression changed, I couldn't make it out but it was more disapproving if anything. He leaned down and took my chin in his hand.

"That wasn't my goal." He wiped the sweat from my cheek. "I don't know why you treat me like such a bad guy" he heckled "Besides it was you who stole from my bloodline"

"But, I . . . "I started to respond but his lips stopped me before I could defend myself.

"Hush, your words mean nothing until you can truly prove that serpents tail bracelet belongs to you, I am still going to try to kill you. For now, enjoy…." He kisses me once more "This" he let go of my face then leaped into the sky, disappearing into the clouds.

I sat there, knees to chest. Confused and utterly exposed. I didn't know what to do nor where to go. I wanted him to go out of fear and yet I wanted him to stay. I wanted to be underneath him once more.

"Am I falling for him?" I felt as stupid as I looked. Looking up I saw the sun on the horizon and the moon was following suit. I need to find a village or something to sleep in tonight to stay safe. Getting dressed and gathering my things. I head towards the smell of smoke and fish.

"Finally, damn." By the time I reached the village the moon was high in the sky giving off a crisp white light, illuminating my passage. "Nothing like street lights but it will do." I see a hut with décor on it. "That must be the person in charge of the village." I tapped on the door slightly. A woman opened the door. She was a stubby older lady, with one eye. In white robes and red bottoms. Beads around her neck. I've seen a few get-ups like this before. Not just around in this world but in my studies. She must be a priestess. "Um, lady priestess" I bow addressing her "I am traveling and need a place to sleep tonight safe from creatures and…." I pause and sigh "demons". She looks me up and down before looking at my left wrist. Her eyes open wide with shock. "Is there something wrong?" I knew she was looking at the wristband. My master bestowed on me. Her facial expression returned to normal

"No sorry, I got distracted with something" she responded.

"With this" I raise my arm "This artifact was I guess inherited" far from the exact events that day. "I know it holds a great power, a power I know nothing about. All I know is that it was my mother's "I looked down in sadness. I never met her. She died sometime after my birth all I know.

"I have a place you can sleep tonight right this way." She began to walk me towards a small shack. It had a flat bed with linens. A pit for fire and one window facing south.

"Thank you lady priestess" I bow

"Kaede" she responded

"Lady Keade thank you" I bow once more and step into the shack. I observe my surroundings once more. Sitting down I take a deep breath "its cold, I should get some wood" Damn you never realize how lonely you are till you start talking to yourself. Sesshomaru was the only person who's actually given me any interaction at all, him and that annoying ass imp. I miss him. "Ugh, what am I thinking? Really Nijah?" I face palm and pull myself up to grab wood.

As I head back to my temporary shack I hear people talking "Are you sure it was the serpent tail bracelet." I heard someone ask I sneak toward the shack with the light and sounds are coming from. Peeking through a crack in the shade I see another priestess but younger, I also see a hanyo, with dog ears. He looks so familiar but I can't figure it out. I see what looks like a monk in indigo robes with a gold staff and a woman holding an infant in regular clothing. I hear Kaede's voice.

"She is in the shack sleeping, she said she was hiding," Keade told the others

"From what?" the younger priestess replied sounding concerned

"A demon" Kaede said

"I don't think she should stay," the hanyo says with a sneer "she is obviously hiding something"

"For once I agree with Inuyasha. The serpent's tail is said to have disappeared with its original owner Reika. The fact that it has reappeared on her are isn't good" the monk replied, "She could be a thief or something worse." The monk said. I shrug and head back with my wood and dry grass. I hear rustling as a door slides open. In my peripheral, I see the hanyo dressed in red robes. Behind him was the younger priestess. Shrugging then with a heavy sigh I open my mouth.

"For the record, I am no thief" I raise my left hand and presented my two fingers in an effort to quote my next response "Nor am I something worse" I began walking back to the shack. Upon arrival immediately slammed the door and dropped the wood into the pit. I dropped myself to the bed. I didn't care how much it hurt. The pang of loneliness hurt tenfold. I wanted to go back to the US. I didn't want to be here anymore. My master said this is where I belong. "How, though? How can I belong someplace where I'm not wanted at" tears collected in my chesticles. Pulling my shirt up I cleaned my tears and began searching my bag for a lighter. I only worked in a girl-scout camp I didn't ever get the chance to be one. My skills were minimal but just enough to stay alive, I didn't find much kindling, just enough for a few hours. I could find more but it's already late and I am not in the mood for any confrontation. I spread my kindling then added the dry grass on top. I then took some wood and built a tiny Tee-Pee "Nice" I saw my tiny masterpiece, thus complimenting myself. Taking the lighter to the tinder I gave it to air some to spread.

Once my fire was stable I laid on the flatbed and covered myself with the blanket along with the linens. Staring into the flames I began to ponder on what they were saying. "I knew this thing was my mother's but I never knew her name. Reika, simple and pretty." "I wish I could have known her" sighing once more I turn over and try to sleep, but the chatter outside kept me up.

"Where are you going Kagame?" I can tell it's the hanyo's voice. Who is Kagame?

"I am going to apologize to her Inuyasha, she heard all of that and it was rude" the priestess replied.

"That must be Kagame. Hmm weird name, I guess mine isn't that normal either". "Please don't come in here, I don't want to be bothered" I whisper to myself. I heard a thud and whoosh.

"Oh hey" she sounded startled for a second "Rin is sleeping now, she just went to sleep, I can take that kimono and give it to her if you'd like?" she talks to the mysterious person. There was a pause

"No, I'll just stay till morning. There's something I'd like to do first" I hear a familiar voice reply.

"Fuck, what is he doing here?" I whisper, then hide under my blanket "For heaven's sake Nijah what are you five? Hiding under the blanket really?"

"Oh ok well, um ok. Excuse me" I hear Kagame stutter and get closer. I lay there pretending to be sleep as the door slides open. "Hey. . . .Oh, your sleep. I'll just talk to you tomorrow" she slowly slides the door shut softly. The fire crackled, relief rushed over me. I knew I had to be gone before sunrise. "Better get some sleep" I whisper as I snuggled myself.

*THUD* I heard footsteps travel towards me from the window "Who in the fuck?" I mouthed to myself, but I knew. Exhaling deeply I laid there, refusing to face him

"I know you are awake. Furthermore, I picked up your scent on my way here." He said smugly as he drew himself closer. Hovering over me he sunk to his knees, and pulled me forward close enough to take in his breath. Staring into my eyes as if he were peering into my soul. Looking for an answer to a simple yet complex question . . . .

"Why?" I open my mouth finally breaking the silence between us. He looked puzzled, yet he knew that was the same question he was asking himself. Dropping me, I let me elbows break the clash with the floor and my body. He began to speak.

"Because, for whatever the reason I am drawn to you. When I am not trying to kill you and you are nowhere in sight I crave your body, your essence, your…you. When I am around you, my body feels an overflow of emotions. So many that I don't know what to satisfy. My thirst for blood, my hatred, my pride or my . . . " he paused and I knew what he was going to say, yet his ego took over "but what is for sure . . " he strokes his cock through his robes. "I will any chance I get satisfy this" bending near my ear he whispers "And I know you won't stop me because you want it just as much as I" he then licked my neck to ear lobe ending in a rough nibble. He returned to an upright position and began removing his clothing. His armor was off and robes were undone. I saw his bare chest. I wanted to touch it, but I tried to fight the urge. His erection pushed through his pants I could feel it on my tummy. I wanted to feel it on the inside.

"Wait," I tell him, this needed to stop. It was too much. The back and forth "First we're in a field fighting to at least my death. One blow knocks me down and instead of taking advantage and injuring me maybe even kill me you pin me and fuck me" I argue

"Your point?" he asked with a snort as he starts to remove my pants and underwear. In risk of losing another pair of pants, I go along with it. Lifting my ass slightly aiding him in pulling them down "Hmm, I know you want it" he smiles seductively while pulling his cock out and shaking it, then smacking it on my mound of Venus.

"No I just don't want you to ruin another pair of pants, I am in scarce supply." I half ass lie because truthfully I wanted it probably more than he did.

"Don't lie to me it's pathetic" he retorts as he rubs his member up and down and in between my lips. I groan edging forward

"Sesh . . . Sesshomaru" I call out quietly.

"Do you want it?" he taunts as he rubs it further teasing my clitoris. I nod. "Tell me . . . no, beg me" he smiles as the words leave his mouth

"Please, please fuck me" I beg trembling needing him inside me

"As you wish" he responds before breaking the barrier and shoving deep inside with force. Followed by another forceful pump causing my body to jerk.

"Oh m . . ." he covers my mouth with one hand and brings my left leg on his right hip.

"Shhh everyone is sleeping, we don't want to wake anyone would we?" he pushed into me hard. Shaking my head no, he began speeding up "Good" smirking he begun to overwhelm my pussy stroke after stroke. I wanted to unravel and implode. With my mouth covered I couldn't say a word, nor scream but oh my god did it need to. I peered into his eyes his look intense and focused. He slowed almost to a complete stop. Time was at a halt as we stared deeply into each other's eyes. The sound that could be heard was that of my juices being sloshed to his pelvis as he moved in and out at a slow pace. I reached and touched his face. He head leaned into my soft embrace his eyes closed as he clasped his hand over mine bringing it to his mouth sending massaged kisses down my middle finger and in my palm his kiss lingered. Placing his fingers around my wrist he began to send bites down my arm. I moaned softly with each nibble. My pelvis began to rise as I reached my climax "That's it give it to me. Give me your release" he commanded as he became more forceful with his cock. I felt on edge I needed to cum I wanted to cum just for him. "Yes, Nijah, yes" grabbing my hair and increasing his speed he relinquished a load of warm ejaculate. He gave 3 last strong thrusts before he was fully empty. Pulling out he smiled an amorous smile before leaning down to kiss me. I could feel his juices oozing out of my sex as I lay there in shock and infinite pleasure. "Go clean yourself" he orders.

"Will you be here when I get back?" as I sit up covering my torso before rising to my feet "Or are you going to disappear like a thief in the night?" I move my hand to resemble fluttering, as I wrap the sheet around me for a makeshift gown.

"Go clean up" he grabs the sheet where my breast met pulling me closer to him "And keep your mouth shut or I will shut it for you" he squeezes my cheeks together giving me fish lips "You may or may not like how I shut it" he leans in and bites my lower lip, then let's go of me practically pushing me away. "Go" I hurry out and go to the nearby spring to clean my insides.

"What are you doing? Do you have any shame?" I shake my head in disappointment and hold myself in shame. Tears prickled my eyes. I felt dirty, yet I wanted him. I felt as if I needed him "Do I need him" thinking to myself. "No, I don't," I say aloud "Yes you do" My body wanted him and my heart needed him, but my mind said no to it all. I felt confused and repugnant. I shook all the thoughts out of my head and began to return to the shack. "It'll be empty no doubt, it is only the second time we have made love "fucked you have just fucked" I corrected myself "True, he won't be in there" a sense of abandonment fell over me. "I've been here for four years and when he wasn't trying to kill me he was well trying to kill me." It's weird other than today he has shown nothing but disregard for my life "except that time he caught you bathing and watched you till you finished" I laugh at the thought

"I'll wait till you are done then we will spar. Let's see if you deserve that bracelet you 'so called received not stole' bitch" mocking the memory. I cringe "fucking asshole didn't even fight me afterward" I look at the bracelet "This thing has brought me nothing but hard times and depression" I stop at a tree peering at the shack I was only a few feet from it. "It's not all bad you two did talk for a long time that day and he looked at you in such a way made you feel adorned" I shake my head "Stop fooling yourself Nijah" I start to walk towards the shack and I felt a cold chill although there was no breeze. "I'm lonely" I admit to myself before entering.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

I opened the door in awe of what was in front of me "What took you so long?" he said irritatingly "I almost came after you" he laid down on the bed then propped himself on his right elbow "Come I am tired and wish to rest with you beside me"

"Why?" the words left my mouth before my mind could stop them. He looked perplexed. Not expecting the follow-up. He then smiled

"Because I said, now come" he commanded sounding sterner than before. I sighed heavily stepping fully into the shack and shutting the door behind me.

"That doesn't answer my question!" I say practically yelling as tears prickled my eyes once more. He swiftly rose and approached me

"Shut up, you are being too loud" he squeezes my cheeks once more returning my fish lips. I squirm but his grip sticks "Stop"

"No, yous shtop" I manage to say through his grip. He releases and tries to kiss me. I turn my head "No, Sesshomaru" The gathering tears began to fall "What do you want . . . ." I pause and my voice trembles "from me?" The tears roll over my cheekbones and he wipes them away. Left side then the right.

"I don't know what I want, but I know who I want" he looks into my eyes and I see sincerity

"But why?" I continue to question "Why do you want me?" my voice cracks as the tears stream and collects at my collar bone before falling down my cleavage. He pulls me close

"Stop crying please" he pleads "I don't like you crying over me" he wiped my face once more. "I don't know why but I know that I do. Please accept that"

"I don't know if I can," I tell him as my chin rests on his shoulder.

"Why not?"

"Because you confuse me, and it just feels like I am being used"

"What confuses you?" he asked then responds before I can answer "I fight you out of pride Nijah. I can't let that go. You stole from my father's grave, yet you have grown on me and there are days that I just want to pin you down and make you mine. I need to make you mine" he pushes me back holding me at arm's length by my shoulders "Do you understand Nijah?" He asked

"I . . . I don't think I do" I did but I didn't want to. I turned away and out of his grasped I sniffled and wiped my tears. "You should leave. This is too much for me. I can't do this right now or ever. I refuse to be your object of lust"

"I'm not going anywhere" he retorts

"You need to cause I don't want you" I pause and find my words " I don't need you and I don't want you at all" I try to sound stern but my body fails me as my voice is weak and my throat dry.

"You are a liar and a terrible one at that" he chuckles "I am NOT! Going anywhere" he emphasized on the not. I hear him come towards me "You are mine, and you need that like I need to make you mine"

"I . . ." he pulled me to face him. His statement made no sense yet it made sense. I was stunned I was lost for words. As tears continued to fall

"Stop crying" no longer pleading but commanding "Lay with me" I looked at him disillusioned. I didn't know what else to say "Lay down Nijah" he commanded as he got back in the bed. I undo the sheet and let it drop to the floor as I crawl up next to him. Looking him in the eye. "Turn around and go to sleep" I do as I am told and feel his arm around my waist as he pulls me close. His nose rests in my scalp as he kissed my head. I stared at the door until I drifted off to sleep.

My sleep was very pleasant I felt at ease. The sun peeked through the window. It was at his back and breaching the top of the door. He shuffled in his sleep. I lay still. I didn't want to wake him up, nor did I want this moment to end. His embrace captivated me. I could lay like this forever. I felt him move once more as he guided his mouth near my ear and nibbled as his hands explored my body. "Mm Good morning"

"Mmhmm," he groaned into my neck as he continued to feel my lower abdomen. Finding his hand I place mine over it and begin to push it down to my sex, wet and waiting for him. He pressed into me from behind as his fingers began to fiddle with my clit.

"Oh Sesshomaru" I whimper pushing back towards him. His fingers moved more ferociously. I felt my orgasm rising. Before I could reach my climax he pushed two fingers into my vagina massaging my inner walls pulling me closer to my first denied orgasm he stopped. Flipping me on my back he kneeled between my legs. Kissing my lips he parted them with his tongue as he flicked and fluttered my clitoris. I ran my fingers through his silver mane edging forward. "Please let me cum" at the sound of my pleading he sank deeper and began to fuck me with his long wet tongue until my juices squirted out. He then licked as if to clean me. Climbing towards me ran his tongue up my abdomen to my chest, stopping just shy of my lips.

"Taste yourself" he commanded before kissing. I was never fond of the taste of pussy but coming off his lips it tasted sweet. I plunged deeper into the kiss wrapping my body around him and before I knew it he was in me breaching my walls. His walls, thrusting and climbing into me over and over again. I forgot my very existence as I escaped into ecstasy. Before I knew what I was about to do it was too late

"SESSHOMARU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but it's sounded like a roar as the cabin shook and the trees rattled. Climaxing to fullest I heaved and puffed, as my body convulsed jerking from the explosion. He stared at me with a shocked look before he kissed me with such ferocity. Grabbing onto my hair I could feel the scratches I left on his backside some which drew blood. He stopped and looked at me once more with an expression I couldn't read before kissing me once more. Deeply our bodies entwined. He stopped one last time as we lay there breathing heavily and sweating profusely. He opens his mouth to say something before his head jerked over his face grimaced as he covered my bare body and reached for his kimono. Confused I looked over to see the whole lot of them in the doorway weapons drawn but at ease as their faces were hot pink and stunned except one who was smiling at us both giving Sesshomaru the thumbs up. I recognized him as the monk from last night. I was in such shock and embarrassment I just laid there unable to move

"Nijah gets dressed now!" he commanded fixing his own clothing with a cold expression before leaving the cabin. I said nothing as I sat there pulling the sheets towards me clustering them at my bare chest. I was so embarrassed I wanted to cry the tears prickled at my eyes as I heard a stern voice "Stop it, do as you are told" I was too busy looking down to have even noticed he had yet to leave. He was at the door staring down the hanyo. Seeing them both so close it dawned on me who he was, who they were to each other. "Nijah, do not make me repeat myself", he said once more, this time, sounding angrier. I didn't know who he was angry at. He pushed the Hanyo out and the others backed out as he was shoved. Slamming the door behind him I jumped startled at the noise.

"Oh my . . . "my voice cracked as the tears fell. I felt so exposed the way they looked at me and saw me at my weakest and the way his whole demeanor changed. My emotions were mixed and I felt confused. Then I heard arguing outside.

"I don't give a fuck what you thought or what you heard why you were just standing there. One glance you should have left, no gawking." Sesshomaru hollered to who I assumed was the hanyo "wasn't his name Inuyasha, that's what the priestess Kagame called him"

"It sounded like a roar like some demon we didn't know what it was, how we were supposed to know you were in there . . . ." I hear Inuyasha explain

"Choose your words wisely Inuyasha, they could be your last" Sesshomaru gritted his teeth

"Is that a threat, I'll kill you right here and now, along with that monster your banging in there," Inuyasha retorted I heard a gasp from a small crowd of people. My gut twisted at the statement

"*gasp* Sit boy! SIT! SIT! SIT!" I hear the priestess call out followed by a large thud. "I am sorry Sesshomaru, do you mind if I apologize to her I have been meaning to since last night. You know how his mouth just runs on and on with no filter." Kagame explained

"One of these days it's going to get my brother killed probably by my own hands." There was a pause after Sesshomaru's comment "Apologize later her and I have to talk" he said and I heard his footsteps draw closer to the shack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

"Why don't you ever listen?" he questioned me as I sat in the darkest corner of the room

"They all think so low of me, even before what they just saw. Maybe I am a monster, nothing in my life has proven otherwise." I sniffed as a tear fell. I feel at my lowest always and somehow with him in my presence, I felt higher than eagle's eyebrows. He crossed the room and knelt in front of me

"You are a lot of things Nijah, a great warrior, a smart woman, a beautiful one at that" he smiled "and a thieving bitch" I gawk at him then fold my arms turning away. He grabbed my chin and pulled it towards his direction. "But a monster you are not" he then took my lips in his "Now do as I said and dress "

"Ok," I shrug shyly.

"Hurry there is someone I want you to meet slipping on my pants and top I fix my just fucked curls to the best of my ability when a knock startled me.

"Sesshomaru, it's me Kagame. Rin is here as well she is excited that you are here." As Kagame speaks, I hear a little girl giggle. He opens the door and a little girl about ten years old hugged his legs.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru I missed you so much!" she exclaimed. He smiled slightly as he bent down and handed her a folded cloth. I never noticed till now. "Is this a new Kimono oh thank you, thank you thank you, Thank . . . . "She stopped as she looked at me "Who is that?" she approached me "are you Lord Sesshomaru's wife?" she asked curiously. I didn't know what to answer. I opened my mouth to answer

"She is my companion Rin" he interrupted me. Before I could stutter something stupid. I looked at him and he returned his gaze to Rin

"Hi, I am Rin." She ran to me and hugged me. I was surprised at the gesture. I hadn't felt a small one hug me since my brothers would run to me with glee. Hugging me and telling me how much they missed me and wondering what it was that I had brought them. I hugged her back.

"Hi Rin, what a pretty name. My name is Nijah. I introduce myself. Nice to meet you "she let go and smiled pulling me by my hand out of the shack

"Let me show you around!" she exclaimed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Another time Rin we have things to do," he told her. I saw her smile disappear and was replaced with disappointment. My heart shattered. I looked at her

"Hey Rin, how about you show me what things you are good at and make me something then give it to me before bed tonight." Giving a specific time to avoid scarring the child for life. Her smile returned as she excitingly left the shack and scurried off to do something.

"Hey, um Nijah I wanted to apologize for Inuyasha. He really is, um . . ." she stammered

"Rude" I interrupt her snapping

"Yes," she said in a coy manner. "I apologize he can be really nice at times just doesn't know when to put a lid on it." She carried on explaining. I could care less, people are going to talk. Hell, they talked about Jesus.

"Its fine, I'm over it" she started to say something else; but I raised my hand before she could continue. "Walk with me Sesshomaru?" I asked walking out of the shack. He followed me as I walked towards the running steam. I looked back and saw her staring at me in a weird manner as if she recognized me or something about me. She looked truly perplexed. I decided not to care.

When we reached the stream, I began removing my sandals and stick my feet in. I sit at the bank; looking back I saw him a few feet away. He stood there watching me "Sit next to me please." I suggest and he approaches sitting a bit away from me with his back turned. "Why are you sitting like that?" I asked

"Because . . . "he responded before plopping his head in my lap. I took the opportunity to stroke his silver locks he closed his eyes moaned and then opened them to stare into mine.

"What?" I ask

"I want to believe you never stole from my family" he took in and a deep breath "Simply because I rather put my energy to good use by fucking you into oblivion instead of trying to kill you," he said looking over to the water. I sat there silent I didn't know what say. "Tell me of your master. Tell me how you inherited that bracelet." I sighed heavily before speaking.

"You won't believe me," I told him

"Because it's a lie" he retorted. Furious at the accusation I shove him off of me, half of his body landed in the stream

"Because it's something miraculous and sometimes I don't believe it myself," I say crossing my arms looking away. Doing so, I didn't see him lunge at me pining me to the ground. Half dry and wet. He began to wipe his wet side all over my face. I squealed "Oh my God stop" Laughing and attempting to push him off. He smiled as rolled over onto his back pulling me with him. I laid there on his chest.

"Tell me" he demanded in a soft tone. I lay on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"It started four almost five years ago . . . . " I begin to tell my story


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

"Nijah, hurry up you are going to miss your plane" My mother called out heard my siblings stirring about downstairs. Twenty-two years old and I was offered a job in Japan as a student teacher in biology. I never in my life imagined. It was so unexpected. My dean received the notice after a scout was present during my Zoology presentation. I only have my Associates and they want me to attend their college. It was the hardest decision of my life to leave my siblings and my mother. I would be leaving my best friend as well. It was all very painful; but the opportunity of a lifetime. With everything paid for and a permanent position. I'd be a fool to pass it up. I just found it odd that there were scouts for my field

"Who knew," I said to myself as I finished packing and taking one last look at my bedroom. Walking down the stairs everyone was waiting to say their goodbyes. I was going to visit in the summer but I know being hundreds and thousands of miles away hurt like hell. My mother teared up and could barely speak.

"I love you, baby, be safe," she said as she kissed my cheek. All my brothers from the older age of 16 to 1 all hugged me tight nearly knocking me over telling me to promise to come back.

"I promise," I said to the 7 of them "I will come back" I kissed them all one last time wishing my father was here to see it. He passed when I was 13, my mother although not biological raised me as her own even after his passing. I walked to my cab and looked back as I saw joy and sorrow on all of their faces I smiled pushing back the tears as I got in the car. The cab pulled off and I see them all in the street waving me off.

I pressed my hand to the window as the got smaller the further the car went. I didn't want to go, I didn't want to be alone.

Getting off the plane I see the Teacher I would be working with and the scout holding a sign with my name. I had been practicing Japanese all summer to be fluent in it enough to live and work here. My tutor said I sounded like a native. *If your skin was lighter you pass for an Asian*. Although he was the best tutor he was an insensitive prick. My eyes were big and bright brown, my hair full of lush dark brown curls I had been growing out now reached the middle of my back. My skin was the color coffee with 4 creams and two sugar just like I like. My hips were wide and so were my thighs. A bigger girl but I showed all the features of a Black-American. His comments were not only moot they were stupid. I was knocked out of my trance as I heard my name. I smiled and wrote my name how it would be closely translated in their language. I wrote in in manga it was more fun to spell my name. An English-like lowercase t; followed by a quote sign over a short slash with a small quote on top. I then made a smaller English t with a curve of the arm and a long dash. They looked at my writing which I am sure was hideous.

"Oh Najah (NAJAA)," the teacher said then bowed greeting me and apologizing.

"The name was pretty close except it's an 'I' instead of an 'a', in my first language" I explain to them both telling this that their mistake was no big deal. They both nodded and directed me to their car asking me if I wanted a tour of the city before heading to the school and my quarters on campus. "I would love that!" I exclaimed excitedly to see this whole new place. A place I soon to call home. I saw a few shops and restaurants. Some were familiar to the US. The lights and decoration reminded me of New York City's Time Square. We stopped somewhere for food. I put my language skills to good use and ordered Ichiban sushi extra cheese, soy sauce and green tea. With a side of wasabi. The waitress, teacher, and scout were astonished at my fluency. "I paid $500 for a summer of lessons, I'd be a mad woman if I wasn't fluent" I commented after my order.

"That's too much money, too much." The scout said "We will reimburse you"

"No need its ok, you've helped enough," I responded and he smiled as he readied for his food. After our dinner, I was dead tired. They took me to the campus. A huge campus the main building had a pointed tower with a clock and bell that rang 10 times to signify it was ten pm. really late. The scout wished me luck and said he would return in a week to check on things. And that if I had any questions to call him.

"This way Najah" the Teacher called out

"Thank you Ms. Teacher" I thanked her bowing

"No need it is my pleasure. Please call me Mae. I hope we can become good friends while you work in my classroom."

"Gladly!" I responded thinking to myself how less awkward things would be. We walked into the building in the far right of the main building. We walked in and turned down a hall. To a bedroom 2b the door said.

"Here is you apartment and key," she said placing it into my hand. I walked into a fully furnished apartment. My bags in hand I let them fall to the floor. Although filled it felt empty. I missed my family. I walked towards the back and began to undress for bed. I set up my laptop and turned on the slide show of them all. Holding my youngest brothers/godson's cheetah I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up that next morning around 6 am. My biological clock still not used to the time zone change. I felt I hadn't slept at all. I rolled out of bed and prepared for the day. The class didn't start till 8 am so I had time to get acquainted with my classroom. I finally found my way and walked in with my coffee in one hand and muffin in another. "Hi Mae"

"Hi Najah, please have a seat and I'll explain what you'll be doing in here. Also, I will explain how the classrooms and school works. I don't know how much different it is from American schools." She began pointing out things and explaining procedure asking me if I understood. She showed me everything I would be doing and how it was to be done. The mannerisms of the children and what was and wasn't appropriate.

"I understand," I said nodding

"Good" Mae responded then the bell rang as students began pouring in. I got up and stood by Mae. She greeted each student and I followed suit. Eyebrows raised and shoulders shrugged. Mae introduced herself and I. I began teaching with her throughout the whole day and helped students with their work.


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal" Chapter V/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"A few months into the semester things were going smoothly for me. The school was very keen on preserving energy, so to set an example I switched all my electronics like my tablet, laptop, and phone to solar powered. It was free as well which I thought was so cool. It was nice how everything was nearly perfect. I missed my family but I had grown closer to Mae and the classes I helped teach were a joy to be around, I loved my class and the students had so much fun with me. To kick off the end of the semester we took a trip to a cave to collect rocks and minerals. The students were just as excited as I was for the trip. When we arrived I saw a towering hillside. Big but not big enough to be a mountain where were banners hanging above in with prayers on it. We all entered and stayed in groups each Teacher and each Teacher's assistant had a group. We were designated in the far corner of the cave to look for loose rock and minerals. We weren't allowed to chip or chisel at anything. I was told it was a sacred cave and to destroy it in any fashion was sacrilegious and blasphemous. It could cause a plague to sweep the land. Mae didn't believe it; most of the teachers didn't but it was their culture so they obliged. I squatted next to a student who called out to me/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look at this I don't know what it is. It is very shiny" the student said with confusion. I looked at the foreign object it was covered in dirt, mud, and other minerals. I began to dust it with a brush. I after what seemed like forever I saw a metallic like tarnished bangle. It was aged so I knew it was an artifact not just something someone lost on a tour. As I go to touch it pulsed. I jumped, startled by the pulse of an inanimate object./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""What?" the student asked looking puzzled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Did you see that?" I asked her, she shook her head no, confused as to what I was talking about. I shrug and began to collect the bracelet placing it in my bag. The day went on without incident. When we returned to school I asked Mae to meet me in my apartment. When she arrived I explained what happened in the cave and how the bracelet pulsed. She looked confused and had no idea what I was talking about./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't recognize it, they said that cave was once a burial site for mystical creatures. Alas, those are just myths" she shrugged "does it fit?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't know" I shrugged "It never crossed my mind to try it on." I looked at it for a while then began sliding it onto my left wrist. It sat there and I marveled it. It was neat looking then it began to glow brightly and pulse once again "Mae do you see it glowing?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes oh my take it off!" she panics/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I am trying!" I say as I try to yank it off, but it wouldn't budge and instantly long ropes sprung from it; but they weren't ropes they, they looked like serpents. They shot up in the air knocking Mae down. Scared she backs into the corner "Oh my God MAE!" I call out then the serpents wrap around my arm and tighten. I attempt to pull them off and away but they forged with my skin. The glowing stopped and it looked as if I went and got a snake tattoo wrapped around my whole arm. I felt a burning sensation as my body felt numb. I collapsed to my knees. I was in so much pain and I couldn't bare it. I wanted to die right there. Mae approached me slowly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Najah . . . "she paused "your eyes are violet and your hair it is lighter and has dark purple streaks in it. Your skin look at your arm!" she said in shock. I crawl to my living room and look at the reflection in my glass table. My eyes were a deep violet and my hair had lightened with the streaks. I touched my hair in a panicked fashion. It all felt like some bad dream. As my hands glided through my hair I saw claws, my neon blue manicured nails were extended into claws; so far out that polish didn't even cover the nails anymore. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Take me to the hospital MAE!" I hollered panicked and scared of what was happening it seemed like something I had seen in a vampire vs werewolf movie./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't think that will do anything we have to take you back to that cave maybe one of the monks will help." Mae covered me with a blanket and put me in her car. I was in tears a complete mess so scared. We finally arrived and she helped me out and into the shrine outside of the cave. She explained what happened after I put on the bracelet. Before she could describe my appearance the monk held up his hand and removed the blanket. He looked me up and down then shook his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""This cannot be undone. It is permanent" the monk said "I am sorry but if it called out to you . . . "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Called out to me?" I interrupt him/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Those pulses were it calling to you. They say when an object calls to you it belongs to you, you are its owner." He turned to Mae "She mustn't tell anyone of this. Keep these things hidden. This is a form from a realm and time that is not to be meddled with. People no longer believe of this thus, their tolerance is non-existent." I shuddered as the words were told to Mae "Return in a week and we will have more information about the origin of this artifact."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ok, thank you" I bow to the monk and begin to make my way back to the car. Mae got in the driver's seat/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey don't be sad, we will fix this ok were will cover that arm and put on a wig we will get you through this. How about a burger?" she smiled as she grasped my hand./p 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

We returned back to the campus with our food. Thank god for it being the end of the semester I don't think I could deal with this and focus on the kids. We ate and watched movies as if nothing happened. Mae was concerned so she stayed the night. The next few days went by smoothly. I had planned a movie night with Mae at her home. As I got closer to her place I heard a commotion of men laughing and a woman yelling to be let go. No one was around everyone was gone for the semester and not many stayed on campus for the break.

"Stop!" I recognize the voice calling out it was Mae. I begin running as fast as I could towards the noise. When I arrived I saw five men surrounding Mae laughing as some guy was holding on to her. "Lu put me down. I told you we were finished"

"We'll never be finished" Lu gritted as he ran his hand to her crotch.

"Put her down," I say calmly as I approach them

"Who is this, are you diking out on me now. You too good for me so you got to get pussy?" Lu questioned angrily

"Lu leaves her alone she is my friend and my student she has nothing to do with this." Mae pleaded

"Hm, what you boys say to some fresh meat while I deal with Mae" Lu commanded as his minions approached me. I stepped back and before I knew it, they all grabbed at my body and tried to remove my clothing

"No Najah, LU STOP PLEASE!" Mae called out crying. I felt my whole body pulse as did the bracelet.

"What the fuck?" one of the men said. I felt taken over as the words left my mouth

"You had your warning now you die." I blacked out lastly remembering the bracelet glowing so bright I couldn't see.

I woke up to someone screaming

"Fucking monster, you fucking monster!" I recognized Lu call out I blink then look down to see my hands covered in blood. Blood began to drip as it too was covered in blood. I look around and see that I am surrounded by the five men who were decapitated or had entrails on the floor spilling out. Mae ran to me. I hear Lu screaming "You're going to burn for this you fucking monster!" those words echoed in my head "Fucking monster" till Mae snapped me out of it

"Come we have to get out of here" She grabbed my hand and lead me back to my home. Helping me clean, I was in a daze of shock and fear. "Come pack the things you hold dear. As well as clothing and a blanket. I'll go grab some quick food." She was in a panicked but more level headed than I was. I put my phone, laptop and kindle in my duffle suitcase. I packed heavy clothes and a coat my blanket shoes, anything essential or anything I knew I couldn't be without. Like that cheetah. I held it tight as tears streamed down my face. I knew I would never see them again. Unless I wanted to end up in jail or worse killed I needed to run. Mae had the right idea. I was just shocked she didn't run like Lu did. "Are you ready?" I shook my head after doing one last overview of my bedroom double checking everything. I am leaving with everything I came with. Everything I hold dear.

"Where are we going?" I asked Mae as we get in the car

"I am taking you to the cave and I am going to talk Lu into helping me hide this. When things tone down and they aren't looking for the person who did that. I will come get you I promise." She wiped a tear from her eye "I promise Najah, I got you into to this it's all my fault. I should have listened to the monk. I just wanted you to be out of the house so you know, I don't know. I didn't want you cooped up in that house, you needed out, and . . . . "

"Mae you have been the best-est friend a woman could ask for, thank you" she gripped my hand as she sped to the cave. No one was there it was closed so we broke into the cave's gate and went as far back as we could.

"Here is my lantern I will text you when I can ok" she hugged me tight

"Thanks," I said tears in my eyes

"I'll be back I promise," she said as she ran back to her car. I sat there and began sobbing till I feel asleep. I woke up to a light shining in my face too bright for my lantern. I was so scared I was for sure it was the police.

"Get up, come with me" an unknown voice called out

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean it. I didn't know what happened I can explain" I claim

"Get up, come with me," the voice said once more. I stood up the light in my eye. Putting my hands up to shield the light I see a tall figure go to the left of the cave and disappear

"Wait!" I call out then I look and see no entrance or exit to where the figure could have gone in. I collect my things and my lantern and head towards the direction the figure went, all I see was a wall. I started to go back to my area when my bracelet pulsed. It felt as if it were telling me to follow. So I did, I walked through the cave wall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

I look up at him "so you did steal it" he interrupted me looking smug

"No. Let me finish" I began to tell him of the figure. "He was more like a specter. I never saw his face or knew his name. I called him Sensei, he taught me the art of the sword and to fight."

"Some teacher" Sesshomaru commented

I ignored him and continued "He said the bracelet is one of the keys to my demonic powers and my birthright. He told me of my mother and how she stored my powers in the bracelet to protect me. The other key is a gem that once combined will unleash all of my power to me" He stared at me then began to speak

"This sounds like bullshit and the fact that you are recounting the legendary story behind the bracelet just shows how much of a lying bitch you are." He said sitting up and adjusting himself. Before I knew it, my hand collided with his face open palm. I was furious and tired of his accusations. Being caught off guard his face turned with the slap. His left cheek a soft pink. He looked amused yet pissed off. I shoved him off my life and began to storm back towards the village. Well, it was in my mind to storm back. As I got up and turned to begin my storm, I felt my body fly to a tree. My back stung as the is connected with the bark.

"Fuck me, you prick. That fucking hurts!" I scream in his face

"As much as I loved to take you up on that offer. My patience has grown thin. I gave you a chance to tell me the truth, so not only do you insult me with a bunch of hideous lies, you slap me" he goes on a rant

"I . . . ." He started up again but I didn't let him. I pushed with all my might and all my might was enough. He slid back a great distance.

"I have no reason to lie to you, I never wanted this. I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS! I WANT TO GO HOME! I MISS MY FAMILY, I MISS MY FRIENDS, I MISS MY HOME! YOU WANT THIS FUCKING BRACELET WELL TOO BAD BECAUSE I TRIED TO GET RID OF IT AND IT BROKE EVER SINGLE THING I USED TO DESTROY! I EVEN TRIED TO CUT MY OWN ARM OFF AND I GOT DEFLECTED!" I hollered at him to my voice went hoarse. Tears began streaming down my face as I dropped to my knees holding myself "Everything I have ever loved and known is gone." I peer in to my chest as the tears collected in my cleavage "I don't know what happened when I was born and who my real parents are. I don't know what I am and who I am. Sometimes I wish I was dead. I am a freak of nature and I wish I would have stayed in America; I wish things were back to the way there were." I paused and wept "I was told this is my destiny, and it would have happened one way or another, but I call bullshit because its my life and I decide what happens" I said trying to lie to myself even thought I know it wasn't true. I sobbed into my breasts rocking back and forth. I heard him approaching me "Get away! LEAVE ME BE!" I scream at him head still in my arms sobbing.

"Nijah . . . "I heard him bent in front of me, he then tried to pry my arms away from my face. "Look at me" he commanded gently. I jerked away and stayed stiff. "Fine" he said coldly and walked away. I continued crying

"OW!" I felt stinging pain through my scalp. My feet were off the ground. I look at him pain in my eyes scowling at him, reaching for my locks in attempt to pry his grip. His hand was wrapped in my hair tight as he jerked my head exposing my neck. He pins me up against the tree once more hand still in my hair.

"When I say look at me you do it" he gritted through his teeth. I began to struggle with his hand once more. He drew close, so close his forehead was touching mine. "LOOK AT ME!" he gritted once more. I stopped and stared at him into his eyes. They were searching mine. His hand let go of my hair. And before I feet dropped to the ground he caught my legs and wrapped them around him. "I am not going to apologize or take back my words." He said to me. I was too upset to care I struggled once more and he jerked my body to still me once more. "You love me; I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. So no everything you love isn't gone." He pulls my chin forward "And even though I despise you, I love you as well. You are the only woman I have come to love in a long time. I want to get to the bottom of this" he holds up the wrist with the bracelet on it. "I want you with me as I do. I want answers that you wont give me. I'd kill you if it were anyone else but you're not you're mine." He bent in to kiss me deeply and I let him. He loved me and I loved him. I felt strange but I felt right as his tongue explored my mouth and I returned the gesture. Breaking the kiss he leaned up and looked at me with admiration and lust "From the looks of things Nijah you are a hanyo, with the power of the bracelet you can become a full demon, if you're telling the truth . . ." he started and I interrupted him

"But . . . " I start he stops me

"Nijah love or not truth or lie I need answers that you cant honestly give. But if you are telling the truth than this is who you are, love it accept it. You are who you are, and if my brother would have accepted that years ago maybe the woman he once loved would still be alive." He said to me cautiously yet I felt the adornment in his tone.

"Ok" I respond lost for words, feeling naked and emotionally vulnerable yet at peace "Sesshomaru"

"What?" he asked looking into my eyes, his began to reflect the sunset.

"Take me up on that offer" I said with a coy smile.

"Gladly" he responded before striping my shirt and placing his mouth on my now erect nipple sucking and biting.

"Oh my . . . GOD!" I exclaimed as his hand slid into my pants playing with my dripping wet twat. He then trailed up to my neck with quick kisses that turned into to bites as he reached my collar bone. Once he was near my ear he began to speak

"I need to get you kimonos, these wretched things you wear make it so hard to get what I want" he bit my ear the tore my pants off in a swift move

"Sesshomaru!" I said shocked yet turned on, he looked my way before plunging two fingers deep inside me vigorously. I began to moan loudly ready to cum.

"Hm two fingers lets' try three" he teased sticking another finger in. I thought I was going to lose my mind. "Ya how about four" he said with a lustful look in his eyes

"No I don't think I can take it" I plead

"You can and you will" he said sticking another into my dripping pussy thrusting hard, so hard my body jerked each pump. "Looks like you can take it, you are soaking my fingers, let's try the whole hand" my eyes went wide at his words

"No" I said moaning and weak, I was in oblivion several orgasms from his finger fuck.

"Yes" he whispers plunging deep inside my pussy full fist, my body turned to jell-o as I let lose one, two, three times over

"Ses . . . Sessh . . .Sesshomaru!" I yelped cumming hard squirted my juices all over. He relinquished his hand and let my down. Licking my cream from the back of his hand to his middle finger

"Delicious" he said before kissing me. He then flipped me around "Bend over and brace that tree" I did what I was told and assumed the position. I heard his robes become undone. I then felt his dick rub up against my cunt. He then slid it between my ass cheeks. I jolted up

"Sesshomaru?!" I Said in shock

"You got it wet enough I am going to slide right it" he said kissing the side of my temple

"But . . ." I started up

"Shhh . . ." he cut me off and rubbed my cunt once more with his cock. He then spread my cheeks and slowly inserted his member into my ass at the entrance. Barely breaking the barrier, he climbed in slowly, until I was spread enough for him to enter it all. "that's it, relax Nijah" he said with his mouth in my neck. I loosened up my body and allowed him to continue in. After the longest two minutes of my life he was finally in and the pain settled as he began to pump my tight ass. Slowly, then he began picking up the pace as his sack slapped my clit. My body jerked with his aggression. His grunts in sync with each smack of skin colliding in the intense moment of passion.

"Oh Baby, oh my, Sesshomaru!" I call out reaching another peak of release. He was going out of control. I couldn't keep up with his pace. It was intense and I was at my limit and as I came one last time I felt him pull out causing me to gasp loudly before he stuck it back in my pussy and began fucking me with the same amount of ferocity. My ass cheeks and thighs were sore from his force and my pussy was swollen I couldn't take any more but I needed more. I needed him.

"That's it Nijah, let go and give it to me" he said before slapping my ass. It stung but I didn't care I was in ecstasy. He surprised me when he gripped my hair pulling my face to his and kissed me as he released his seed deep into my canal and pumped inside me with each burst cum escaping his dick. Breaking the kiss to breath he stared into my eyes. And I had seen something in his eyes I have never seen before.

Love


End file.
